


Date Night

by horny4bastion



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, French Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tails, blatantly ignored canon, except Mal0 of course, literally no connection to established SCP lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horny4bastion/pseuds/horny4bastion
Summary: After dating SCP-1471 for several months, you decide to take your relationship to the next level.
Relationships: SCP-1471 (SCP Foundation)/Reader, SCP-1471-A (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for an anonymous Reddit user.

For the 4th time of the night, you caught yourself staring. 

You couldn't really blame yourself, nobody would be able to resist staring at the wolf-like creature sitting across from you. Her skull-like face was surrounded by deep black fur, and the hair on her head fell casually around her large ears and down her shoulders. She wore a dark blue jacket unzipped just above her breasts, a small tuft of fur peeking out into the night air. Her legs were clad in tight jeans. Much tighter than the jeans she usually wore, you noted. 

The two of you had been in an official relationship for 3 months. You spent most of your time together, including tonight, when she had surprised you with a picnic atop a secluded hill. The night had gone as nights with her usually went: perfectly. You ate as the sun set, casting her fur in a beautiful golden gleam. The food she prepared was delicious, and you made a mental note to ask her where she purchased her ingredients. After eating, you spent the next hour talking about anything that came to mind, jumping from casual to serious topics with ease. 

Eventually, the conversation started to die down as the sun dove below the horizon, and you found yourselves staring into eachother's eyes. Her glossy white pupils appeared to stare at the entire landscape surrounding you, but you knew that her gaze was directed at you. You leaned forward and grabbed her hands, pulling her into a light embrace, feeling her warm breath on your shoulder as you felt her heart beat against your chest. 

"Can I make a quick confession?" She asked sheepishly, holding you a bit tighter as she finished speaking.

"Of course you can, Mal." You responded. She gave a light growl as she heard the nickname you had given her, tightening against you once again. You were certain that she would be blushing right now if she were able to. 

"I want you." She whispered huskily, barely audible as your mind rushed to fully register the words she had spoken. 

"Mal, I-, I, uh," You stammered, still taken aback by her sudden advance, "I want you too."

"No," she growled, pulling back from the hug and her muzzle just in front of your face, "I _want_ you."

Now it was your turn to blush. Of course, you wanted her too. But the two of you had never gone that far before. But as you stared into her beautiful eyes, standing out against the now-darkening landscape, you knew that now was the time. 

Smirking, you leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her muzzle. At that, she practically tackled you backwards into the grass, her tongue pushing aggressively into your mouth as she caught you off guard. Your hands instinctively reached out, grabbing onto her hips as she laid atop you, moaning into your mouth as you continued to kiss passionately. Her slender legs pushed against yours as she cupped her hands around your face, holding you in place as her tongue continued its exploration. 

Eventually, you start to run your hands around her hips, slowly exploring inward until you can finally feel her tight rump beneath the thin denim of her jeans. Her legs tense as you begin to massage her rump, and she gives a pleasurable growl, encouraging you to continue. As you continue your ministrations, you eventually cup both of your hands around the bottom of her ass, kneading against her pants as your combined pants and moans grow more intense. 

Then, as suddenly as she knocked you to the floor, she breaks the kiss, pulling back and staring deep into your eyes, a large smile breaking out across her face as she seems to glow with excitement. 

"Sit up, please." She whispers, no longer trying to hide the lust that drips from her voice as she sits up and sits on her knees in front of you, tail wagging back and forth excitedly. 

You're quick to comply, lifting yourself up and sitting with your legs crossed in front of her. As soon as you do, she hurriedly reaches forward and starts to unzip your pants, struggling slightly as her claws get caught on the zipper. As you reach down to help her, she bats your hand away with a low growl as she glares up at you, a look of pure _hunger_ in her eyes. A moment later, she finally accomplishes her mission, quickly urging you upward with one hand while her other quickly pulls your pants - and underwear - down with the other. 

You give a quick gasp as your erection is suddenly exposed to the cool night air. You gaze down at her as she kneels before you, tail rushing back and forth as she looks at your manhood with an eagerness you've never seen before. Then, without ceremony, she leans forward, her tongue running from the underside of your balls up to the head of your cock. You let out a deep moan at the sudden warmth around your sensitive cock, a bit of precum seeping from the tip, which Mal eagerly licks up before returning her tongue back down your shaft. She repeats her skillful tongue movements several more times before pulling back, giving a quick growl before suddenly taking the head of your dick into her mouth. 

Whatever pleasure you felt at her earlier ministrations pales in comparison to this, as her maw suckles along the length of your shaft, precum now constantly oozing onto her tongue as she lets loose a stream of erotic moans. You close your eyes and let your mouth hang open, adding to her chorus of moans. Her hands close around your hips, subconsciously kneading them as she continues suckling. Her tail slowly begins to trail up your thigh, causing a strange, deliciously pleasant feeling to course through you. You to snap your eyes open and give an unintentional thrust forward, forcing her to take the entirety of your length into her mouth.

Mal lets out a loud groan at the sudden deepthroat, her eyes widening in surprise as she as she tilts her head upwards to look at you. 

"Oh, jeez!" You blurt out, reaching down to cup her cheek, "are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head sheepishly, eyes glancing to the side to avoid your gaze as she moves strangely beneath you. 

That's when you notice one of her hands has slipped into her pants, and she's grinding desperately into her own claw. 

The feeling returns much stronger as you look down at your beautiful Mal, giving herself entirely to you. 

"You liked that, didn't you?" You ask in a tone lower than usual. "C'mon, Mal. You _loved_ it when I shoved myself down your throat, you can admit it."

She freezes at your statement, gaze returning to meet yours. After a moment of silence, her tail begins to wag, and she gives a shy nod as your hand caresses her cheek. 

"Yeah," you huff, "that's what I thought."

With that, you grab her scruffy, triangular ears and shove yourself back into her mouth. She practically screams in pleasure as your dick fills her mouth, sliding down her throat before you pull out and push in at a rapid pace. You pull her head towards you as you thrust your hips forward. Mal closes her eyes, allowing herself go limp as she savors every moment of your rough treatment, tail practically flying back and forth uncontrollably. 

After several more minutes of facefucking, you feel the pressure in your stomach build rapidly. You suddenly stop your harsh motions, prompting Mal to quickly open her eyes and glare at you, angry at your sudden stop. 

"Mal," you ask in a husky voice, "do you want to swallow my cum?"

Her tail begins to wag even faster, if that was even possible, and you gave a quick smirk as she began to nod vigorously - desperately - up at you. You lean over her, thrusting yourself back into her mouth and giving a deep huff with every deep pump down her throat. Just when you think the pleasure can't get any better, she begins to _whimper_ , the beautiful sound sending you over the edge as you unload your semen down her throat. 

Her whimpering continues as you let your orgasm overtake you, giving a few short thrusts while she eagerly drinks your sperm, not allowing a drop to escape from her mouth. As you begin to calm from your orgasm, you notice that you're still hard. You give a dark chuckle as you pull your saliva-covered cock out of Mal's mouth. She simply sits in silence for several moments, catching her breath and savoring the taste of your seed. 

"Stand up." You order calmly, "turn around, and bend over. Now."

At that, she swallows audibly, legs shaking as she stands and turns away from you, following your directions sheepishly. 

"Now, I want you to take your pants off."

She complies, slowly unzipping her own pants and pushing them down her hips. As her jeans fall and pool around her ankles, you notice that the crotch is soaked through by her fluids. You give a long look up her thighs until you gaze at her tight ass, held tightly by her light blue panties. 

You grin at her as you approach from behind, kneading her rump once again, this time through her panties rather than her jeans, and you slowly slide them down her hips, allowing them to fall and join her pants at the bottom of her shapely, fur-covered legs. 

"Now, Mal," you speak again, "I want you to touch yourself."

She glances back at you, facial expression a mixture of lust and slight confusion. She then reaches her hands back, grabs her ass, and spreads herself before you, inviting you to enter her. 

At that, you give her rump a quick, sharp slap, eliciting a moan of erotic pleasure from her muzzle as her legs shake beneath her. 

"If I remember correctly," you chuckle, " **I** am in charge here. If you're a good girl, I'll reward you. But good girls _do as they're told_." You growl the last few words, prompting Mal to immediately place a clawed hand between her legs, rubbing herself in a desperate attempt to relieve the heat she's built over the night. 

After a few minutes, you notice an increase in her breathing and a slight increase in the speed of her rubbing. Of course, you aren't going to let her orgasm that easily, and your eyes widen slightly as you have an idea. 

"You can stop now, Mal." You say, causing her to stop almost immediately. "You've been so good, now you can have your reward." With that, you lean down and run your tongue along her puffy slit, causing her to let out a groan of pleasure. 

As she expects you to return down her quivering sex, you instead go further upward, tongue probing her tight tailhole. She gives another scream at this and the ring of muscle grips your tongue, preventing you from exploring any deeper. After a moment, she relaxes slightly, allowing you to continue pleasuring her rear. You continue to slurp hungrily at her tailhole, hands returning to her rump and kneading her fur-covered cheeks slowly. 

After a few moments, you retract yourself from her, standing behind her and immediately rutting your now-throbbing cock along her sex. Once again, you shift yourself slightly upwards, pressing lightly against her tailhole before leaning over her back. You slowly ease into her impossibly tight ass as she screams into the night air. You give a groan of your own as you finally get the entirety of your manhood into her, her tail wagging excitedly against your chest. 

Her tailhole is almost painfully hot, and she clenches your shaft every few moments as she adjusts to your size. After a few more moments, she lets out a shaky breath and relaxes, allowing you to slowly pull out and shove yourself back into her. You contine your slow pace for several thrusts, allowing her to get comfortable with your length before you slowly increase in speed, your saliva mixing with your precum to create a natural lubricant. 

Eventually, you've reached a fast pace. Mal begins giving short whines with each thrust, and you notice her thighs rub together in desperation, one of her hands now reinserted into her snatch. Then, when you give a particularly rough thrust, you hear her scream in pleasure, feeling her orgasmic juices flow from her snatch and onto your legs as her vagina clenches around her fingers. You continue thrusting, the now-familiar pressure building up once again as Mal continues to cum, tailhole desperately squeezing your dick as she coaxes your own orgasm from you. 

Then, she gives a particularly tight squeeze, you finally feel yourself come crashing over the edge. You hilt yourself inside of her, slamming your hips into hers a final time as you empty your load deep inside her tailhole. Her tail gives a final few wags against your chest, before sagging to the side as Mal struggles to hold herself up, still recovering from her own set of orgasms.

You grab her hips for support before slowly pulling out of her, watching as a trail of your own semen flows from her used hole. Despite how tired you are, you feel your cock twitch slightly at the sight as you give a contented sigh. Mal then lays down in front of you, turning herself over to face you. With an exhausted smirk, she slowly reaches a hand down to her tailhole, rubbing it around slightly before returning it to her mouth, slowly savoring your seed as she laves her tongue against her claw. 

You lie down beside her, taking her into your arms as nuzzle into her shoulder, kissing her lightly on the neck. 

"Mal, can I make a quick confession?" You ask, voice back to its normal tone.

She can't find the energy to respond vocally, instead giving a quick nod that you feel rather than seeing.

"I love you, Mal," you whisper into her ear. 

She reaches a hand to the back of your head, rubbing your neck lightly as she gives a pleased sigh. 

"I love you, too." Is the last thing you hear before you let sleep overtake you. 


End file.
